


ERROR 404: Title Not Found

by CanineR7A7



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: ATLAS is a nickname, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Mesa is the name of the school, Bully!Wheatley, Caroline and Cave are Gladys' parents, Doug has some mental issues, Doug is Chell's dad, GLaDOS is Gladys, I have only planned a few words of this, Mentions of neglect, Mute!Chell, My OC is featured in this, No rival companies, Other, P-body is a nickname, Protective!Gladys, Which is more than I usually have planned, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Gladys moves to the Black Mesa School of Engineering and Science, she didn't expect to have a mute roommate - she also didn't expect to fall for her.





	ERROR 404: Title Not Found

Gladys sighed when the car finally stopped outside the college; she went to open the door when her mother’s voice stopped her.

“Try to make a friend while you’re there, okay dear?” Gladys made a sound of acknowledgement before climbing out and moving to the trunk, she was surprised to see a boy walking towards her: he was dressed in navy-blue jeans and a grey hoodie, she could just-about make-out a black t-shirt.

“You Gladys?” His voice was surprisingly gruff

“Yes, why?” She watched as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket before handing them to her.

“I was asked to give ya the keys.” She checked the tag and saw that she’d be in room number 10.

“You’ll be sharing with a friend of mine; I’m heading that way myself so I w’s wondering if you wanted help with your stuff.” Gladys didn’t have much with her, only enough to fill one suitcase, but she didn’t feel like carrying that and her laptop.

“If you don’t mind carrying my suitcase.” She watched him lift it out the car before walking towards the furthest building; Gladys followed him, thankful that he didn’t try to strike up a conversation.

* * *

 

When they reached the dorm building, the boy walked over to a row of lockers against the right hand wall, she was slightly confused to see him pull out a copy of the key in her hand.

“Somethin’ you should know about your roommate, she can be a bit…skittish. I was given a spare key in-case she needed help.” He answered the silent question, unconsciously rubbing a hand through his hair, messing up the black and grey spikes.

“C’mon.” He gestured to the stairs, not looking to see if Gladys was following. When they reached the door he slotted his key into the lock and paused before turning it.

“Hey Chell, it’s me.” He called in gently, a thud was heard from the other side of the door and the boy finished unlocking it. Gladys stood in the doorway, observing her new roommate, the girl only came up to Gladys’ shoulders and she looked even smaller when compared to the boy.

“I should get goin’.” He stood up to leave but sent a glance in Gladys’ direction.

“Just realised I never gave you my name. Ranger, Ranger Groves.” Gladys merely nodded at him, not bothering to question he strange name, she watched him leave and turned to Chell.


End file.
